Freddy for Action: Status Conditions
This is a list of status conditions which characters - whether player, ally or enemy - may become inflicted with during gameplay in the 2017 Canadian Boys video game Freddy for Action. Some status conditions are exclusive to certain characters. Poisoned The victim loses some of their HP each turn (usually a quarter of their maximum HP). Sometimes intensifies into Badly Poisoned or Severely Poisoned if left to fester. Can be cured with Cinnamon Timbits or a Cinnamon Beavertail. Paralyzed The victim may be totally unable to move 25% of the time, and their Speed is reduced by -1. On the overworld, characters move a lot more slowly. Can be caused by electricity-based or certain melee attacks. Can be cured with Maple Timbits, a Maple Beavertail or an all-healing item, such as Rainbow Timbits. Confused The victim may hit themselves instead of their target 50% of the time out of confusion. Can be caused by disorientation rays and some melee moves. Victims usually come back to their senses after three to four turns, but they can be snapped out of it at any time with an all-healing item. Flinching The victim cringes and cannot move for one turn, but they can still use items. Can be caused by some melee attacks, such as kicks or punches. The victim can then move as normal on their next turn. Infatuated The victim may be unable to attack because of being madly in love with their target 50% of the time. Usually affects Montreal (such as in battles with Laval). Cannot be cured with normal healing items; the victim must either be switched out of the party, become afflicted with another status condition, or they can naturally recover from it once a battle has been won. Asleep The victim cannot attack, but can still use items and dodge incoming attacks (if their Luck or Dexterity stat is high enough). They usually wake up after three to four turns, but they can be woken up at any time with an all-healing item, or a sound-based attack. Frozen The victim is totally immobile and helpless. Can be caused by ice-based attacks. Victims usually thaw out after three to four turns, but they can be thawed out with an all-healing item or a fire-based attack. Burned The victim loses a quarter of their maximum HP each turn, and their Attack is reduced by -1. Can be caused by fire-based attacks or eating/drinking spicy food. Can be cured by an all-healing item or a water-based attack. Spiced Similiar to Burned, but does not cause the victim to lose HP. Instead, they wildly flail about and breathe fire, which can inflict Burned on anyone who gets too close. Can be caused by eating spicy food or drinking the Sour Fruit Twist (due to its acidic sour taste). Usually dies down after three to four turns, but can be cured with a Chocolate Beavertail or drinking Cool Water. Nauseated Similar to Poisoned. The victim feels sick and dizzy, and may vomit, causing them to lose HP. Usually caused by being spun around too fast, eating too much, or consuming food that has gone off or was found in the garbage. Usually dissipates after letting the victim rest overnight, but can also be quickly cured with an Anti-Puke Tonic, Spa Salts or a drink of Cool Water. Toronto is immune to this status condition due to his greater strength compared to Montreal and Vancouver. Enraged The victim may lash out at a random target (including an ally) out of pure rage. Usually dissipates after three to four turns, but the victim can be snapped out of it with an all-healing item. Itching The victim becomes afflicted with an irritating itchiness which can stop them from attacking because of having to scratch themselves. Can be cured with Maple Shampoo, Mint Shampoo, or Cold-As-Ice Cream. Only affects Vancouver (given that in the series he is always scratching his head because of an itchy scalp). Hyperactive The victim becomes overly energetic and may sometimes ignore other playable characters' turns to cut through. Can be caused by drinking too much sugary or caffeine-fuelled drinks, such as Rainbow Fruit Twist or Vancouver's Double-Shot Brew. Usually dissipates after three to four turns, but can be cured with an all-healing item. Dazed The victim becomes unaware of any hits taken, and may not carry out any attacks. Can be caused by some melee attacks, like punches or kicks to the head. Usually dissipates after three to four turns, but can be cured with an all-healing item. Fainted If their HP drops all the way down to zero, a character will become knocked out unconscious and be unable to battle. They can be revived at any time - in or outside of battle - with a Phoenix Complex or Max Phoenix Complex.Category:Freddy for Action